


Savior

by yawehdareal



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, makoto is a life saver and angel, sousuke being dumb, strangers turned into lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawehdareal/pseuds/yawehdareal
Summary: Makoto's eyes were wide open.Fanfic about Sousuke being saved by Makoto and how they turned into lovers after that.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in years  
> so my writing is a little rusty, but enjoy!

Makoto's eyes were wide open. He did not expect Sousuke to be drowning. Rin was still in shock, he could not move a bone. Haru was shocked, but cared little about it. 

The others also could not move. It was up to Makoto to save him. He hurried into the swimming pool, and tried to rescue Sousuke. Makoto successfully yanked him out of the pool. After getting out of the swimming pool, he did CPR, in order to rescue Sousuke. 

Sousuke woke up, immediately coughing out the water. Rin rushed to Sousuke's care, thaking Makoto in the process. "I guess I owe you one," he spoke to the olive green haired giant.

"It's no big deal!" Makoto fuzzed. "I had to rescue you, everyone was in shock," he added. "It's a big deal for me, Tachibana," the ravenette implied. 

"Uh...." Makoto was thinking. "How about you treat me lunch?" he asked to Sousuke. "That's it?" he asked. Makoto nods and suggests that they eat in the cafe next to Samezuka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's delicious!" Makoto compliments the food. "It is," Sousuke replies. "Thanks, Yamazaki-kun," Makoto adds. "You can call me Sousuke." he says. "Ok, Yama-Sousuke," Makoto states. "But you can call me Makoto," he remarks. Sousuke heads to the counter, paying for their meals. 

"I cannot believe this was all you wanted in exchange for saving my life," Sousuke deadpanned. "It's okay, I didn't want to burden you," Makoto replies, smiling his trademark smile. 

"Cute," Sousuke murmurs. "What was that, Sousuke-san?" Makoto asked. "Nothing," he replies. After that, they left, both blushing after the encounter, embarrased.


	2. notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> news about the fate of this story,

hey! i'm in the process of rewriting this story.  
there ARE a lot of changes.  
i'm gonna leave this book alone, so this is author yaweh, signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile, follow me on twitter for updates(?)  
> @euroblinkonce


	3. Discontinued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

This story is discontinued.   
I'm sorry.   
The plot seems to be too ooc.  
But don't worry, I'm making a new one.  
Chapter 1 of it will be out soon.


End file.
